Crimson Tears: Alanon and the Jade forest
by Kotsuyen Alratha
Summary: This is based on Vampire: The masquarade. Nothing too bad, just the story of one Gengrel who gets mixed up in a fight for his forest home.
1. Chapter 1: Crisp Beginnings

From a young age, Alanon has always loved nature. He choose to move to the country at about the age of 20. His mind was only on living in nature to better himself, and the qualities of the surrounding environment.

One night, he was out, he had a small lute in his hand. Up high in a large redwood, he played a soft tune, letting the forest surround him peacefully. While in the forest, a beautiful fox came crawling across the branches.

"What are you doing up in a tree this high?"

Alanon smiled at the little creature, proffering a hand gently, hoping to pet it. His eyes traveled over the beast, as is crawled closer to him. It arched its head into his hand, allowing Alanon to pet her gently. He looked it over more, noticing that he had been seeing this fox off and on for almost a year now.

"Have you been stalking me? I know I have seen you before." Alanon said nonchalantly to the animal.

"I have been watching you for quite some time Alanon." The fox seemed to speak out, a soft and elegant voice.

Alanon almost fell out of the tree in shock, a look of utter bewilderment on his gruff face. His grizzled long blonde hair fell into his face as he was too shocked to push it back. As he sat stunned, the fox seemed to melt into a gorgeous woman's form. The splendid yet pale figure before him, only covered by a tuft of fur over her sex and breasts.

"W-who are you, and how did you..." Alanon was shocked, but could not help staring at this magnificent creature.

"I am what you would call a creature of the night, at least that is what we are referred to in literature. A vampire, and I have been watching you care for this forest for a few years now." She shifted her weight, leaning towards him a bit.

"Me? Why would you watch me?" He backed away not too swiftly, yet cautiously.

"Yes you, you interest me. I want to make you mine." She leaned in and over him, a seductive look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He was starting to become allured, drawn in to the vampires' seductive nature.

"I want to make you an immortal of the forest, so you can live in it like I do, truly part of it." Her eyes looked over him, in his leather pant's the dirt a part of his clothing. A cloth shirt on his chest loosely.

Alanon thought on it some before replying, "Can we continue this discussion in my cabin?" he looked to the vampires over him, and she nodded slightly. Alanon grabbed hold of the bark jutting out from the tree and began his decent. Upon his arrival at the base of the tree, the woman awaited.


	2. Chapter 2: The Embrace

The cabin was a very non-descript home, lying peacefully near the edge of the forest. It was crafted in a way meant to be sturdy, the basement stretched out into a little subterranean shelter. The front door was wide open, and the silence of the forest broken by two voices.

"This is a nice cabin, why so large for just you?" the woman was sitting in a simple wicker chair, across from Alanon.

"I got it for the forest, it was built back during one of the wars. They said that most of the stuff in the basement simply got left, so they left it as well." He shrugged and poured a glass of water for himself, offering her one. The seductive vampire turned it down, though licked her lips a bit.

"No thank you, if I were thirsty yet, I would have taken you already." She smiled and her eyes seemed to flash a bit.

Alanon scratched his neck a bit nervously, "So why did you decide to come to me? I don't even know your name." he asked. He took a seat on another wicker chair just across from her.

"Well, my name is Illiana, and I answered your first question already. I want to make you mine, I want you to roam the nights with me." Illiana smiled and crossed her legs, politely answering his questions.

"Hmmm, I see. How much choice in this do I really have?" he looked at her with an almost hopeful look, though it also had that unmistakable look of terror. The look of a man about to die, though one who welcomed it.

"You look as if you care whether you do or not. I can see in your eyes that you want it, but why are you scared." The flash in her eyes seemed to flit across again. She looked to Alanon and smiled.

"I don't know..." he thinks on it for a moment. "Ok, let's do this before I change my mind too much." He strides over to Illiana and kneels near her. "I'm ready." He said in a lower voice.

Illiana grin and picked him up, effortlessly cradling his tense body to her. "Very well, I think it is time." She tilts his neck and cradles him close to her mouth, her pearl white fangs extended slightly as she closed her eyes. "Relax, this may be fun for you." Alanon closes his eyes and just lay in her arms.

"Ahhh" he gives a quiet yelp as the teeth enter his neck, the sharp pain followed by a rush of intense heat. Alanon gave a soft sigh, one of pleasure....


End file.
